Fleur et Loup
by Karen Killa
Summary: Azalée et ses amis choisissent de quitter l'Angleterre pour un autre monde, afin de prendre un nouveau départ. Westeros va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. FemHarry. Bashing Jeyne Westerling. Post Battle of Hogwarts.


Fatigue.

Lassitude.

Ennui.

Colère.

Rage.

Azalée Euphémia Potter avait gagné, elle avait tué Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, mis fin à la guerre, elle était à présent libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. En théorie. Le monde sorcier avait comme toujours des attentes vis à vis d'elle, qu'importe ce qu'elle en pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour les sorciers britanniques, elle avait un devoir envers un, même si elle avait déjà tant fait, tant sacrifié pour eux tandis qu'un grand nombre restait neutre ou inactif. C'était frustrant, et c'était un euphémisme.

Le plus frustrant encore c'était que rien ne semblait changer. Bien sûr il y avait eu des beaux discours, mais en réalité rien ne bougeait. Quoique non, elle avait tort, les choses changeaient mais pas en bien. Loin de là même.

Plutôt que de chercher pourquoi tant de gens s'étaient ralliés derrière Voldemort, et ce n'était pas simplement par peur, les gens en charge semblaient heureux de punir tout le monde. Plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre les raisons et d'agir afin qu'elles disparaissent ou en tout cas de faire des compromis pour éviter qu'une telle situation se reproduise, les gens en charge préféraient punir avec excès.

L'exact opposé de ce qui s'était passé la première fois, où les gens avaient choisi de tout oublier pour tourner la page. Cette fois ci ils étaient déterminés d'éradiquer la possibilité d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'importe ce qu'ils aient à faire pour réussir. Qu'importe combien d'innocents allaient être tués. Cela ils s'en moquaient, mais elle non.

Azalée s'était battue pour bien des raisons, mais pour deux d'entre elles en particulier. Elle s'était battue pour vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, libre de faire ses proches choix, et pour protéger ses proches. Surtout pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait honnêtement, elle était nettement plus protectrice et dangereuse lorsqu'on s'en prenait aux siens, qu'à elle même. Que ce soit vis à vis de sa réputation, de sa vie, ou de ses libertés. Pour le plus grand dam de ses proches d'ailleurs, qui veillaient sur elle afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop stupide, selon les paroles de Ron, qui était son frère en tout sauf en sang.

Elle avait été élevé ainsi, en martyre, elle n'y pouvait rien, à part faire en sorte d'avancer, de guérir vis à vis de ce qu'elle avait traversé depuis la mort de ses parents. C'était long, et douloureux comme chemin, cependant Azalée s'accrochait, elle n'était pas seule et si elle voulait être une bonne mère pour Teddy, son filleul, son fils adoptif, la lumière de sa vie, elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas être une bonne gardienne si elle ne faisait que sauter des repas, qu'elle ne mangeait presque rien, qu'elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, et donc qu'elle ne dormait presque pas. Sans compter les réflexes qu'elle avait obtenu du à la guerre et tout le reste. Si elle n'était pas prête à se battre de toute ses forces pour aller mieux, pour être réellement présente pour son filleul et non pas l'ombre d'elle même qu'elle était devenue, elle devait changer. Avancer.

Azalée avait choisi de faire passer Teddy en priorité, comme elle aurait voulu qu'on la fasse passer depuis la mort de ses parents, et elle s'y tenait. Sa famille la soutenait d'ailleurs, ses amis de toujours, Hermione et Ron étaient à 100% derrière elle, ainsi que Neville et Luna. Tout comme Andromeda, la grand-mère de Teddy qui l'avait accepté aisément dans sa famille, pour la plus grande surprise de la sorcière aux cheveux rouges. Elle avait pensé que la mère de Nymphadora Tonks la blâmerait pour la mort de sa fille, de son gendre et même de son mari. Elle n'aurait pas été la première à le faire, Azalée elle même s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir réussi à mettre fin à cette guerre avant. A ne pas avoir réussi à sauver plus de monde.

Pas Andromeda cependant. Andy avait tout perdu, en dehors de Teddy, mais elle n'avait pas blâmé la jeune femme, au contraire, elle l'avait pour ainsi dire adopté. Elle avait vécu les deux guerres, elle avait su le danger que représentait l'engagement de sa fille dans les aurors d'abord et ensuite l'Ordre du Phénix, elle avait espéré que les choses se passent de manière différente bien sûr, néanmoins elle s'y était préparée. Elle ne blâmait que les réels responsables. Ceux qui avaient tué les siens déjà, mais aussi Voldemort pour avoir commencé cette folie ainsi que Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir réellement agi. Et plus les jours passaient, plus la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes commençait à penser de la même manière, Dumbledore avait causé autant de dégât que Voldemort quoique différemment. Il aurait pu le vaincre mais il n'en avait rien fait, se cachant derrière une prophétie et l'idée que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance.

Azalée n'était pas forcément contre l'idée d'offrir des secondes chances à certains, beaucoup n'avaient rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres que par peur d'être tué ou pour protéger leurs familles. Comme Drago par exemple. Mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire donner des laisser-passer. Ceux qui avaient violé, tué volontairement et sans regret, ils ne méritaient pas une seconde chance. Pardonner c'était bien, mais il fallait aussi être réaliste.

La sorcière aux cheveux rouges ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, en se sentant responsable, si sa position au cours des procès, n'avait pas encouragé les gens à être aussi radicaux avec les familles qui avaient soutenu de près ou de loin, pour une raison ou une autre, Voldemort...

Un pleur de Teddy fit sortir Azalée de ses pensées et elle sortit de la bibliothèque où elle s'était installée pour faire des recherches sur leur dernier projet pour aller s'occuper de l'ange qu'était son filleul. Bien sûr il pleurait et il était un réel bébé, avec tout les avantages et inconvénients mais elle l'adorait vraiment. Il réussissait toujours à la faire sourire, voire même rire, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses proches. Les dernières années avaient été particulièrement difficile pour la jeune sorcière. Mais pas qu'elle.

Teddy n'était pas seulement le remède miracle d'Azalée, Andromeda s'était elle aussi raccrochée à Teddy, son petit-fils. Bien sûr Andy avait encore de la famille, Narcissa Black Malefoy avait survécu, elle avait donc une sœur toujours vivante mais elles n'avaient pas parlé depuis des années, depuis la fuite d'Andy de chez elle afin qu'elle puisse échapper au mariage prévu par ses parents et épouser à la place Ted Tonks. Un né-moldu. Andromeda avait par la suite été reniée comme une Black, si ses sœurs l'avaient revu, elles l'auraient attaqué, elle et son mari. Les Black et les Rosier avaient après tout cherché à la tuer plusieurs fois, heureusement elle s'en était douté et avait pu se préparer. Andromeda était bien des choses, mais elle était surtout une Serpentard, prête à tout pour protéger les siens, là dessus le reste de leur groupe se ressemblait.

Elle commençait à reparler à Narcissa, la guerre les avait toutes les deux changé mais ce n'était pas facile. Il y avait beaucoup de ressentiment et cela des deux côtés. Pour une sœur qui en voulait à l'autre de l'avoir ainsi rejeté, condamné pour son choix. Tandis que l'autre en voulait à Andy d'être parti de la sorte, de l'avoir abandonné alors qu'elle était la petite sœur. C'était tout sauf facile, mais elles essayaient, en se basant surtout sur Teddy. Le bébé était un bon point de départ pour les conversations tendues des deux femmes.

Bien sûr la présence de Narcissa Malefoy dans leurs vies, avait poussé Azalée et les autres dans la compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Le blond qui avait été heureux de rendre leurs vies à Poudlard misérables et cela bien souvent. Certes ils s'étaient défendus mais quand même, c'était étrange et avait demandé un temps d'adaptation, pour tout le monde.

Cependant la guerre avait changé bien des choses concernant leurs sentiments vis à vis de celui qu'ils avaient appelé la fouine. Et à qui ils avaient rendu presque coup pour coup. S'ils avaient réagi plutôt qu'attaquer sans provocation, ils n'avaient pas non plus retenu leurs coups. Et Azalée s'en voulait encore pour le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé sans en savoir les conséquences. Certes il lui en avait envoyé un autre en retour, mais quand même, elle avait failli le tuer.

Il ne l'avait aussi pas vendu lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé dans son manoir, et qu'il aurait aisément pu la livrer à Voldemort. Les choses étaient donc compliquées entre eux mais pas forcément mauvaises. De plus vu que le lien entre les deux sœurs se renforçaient, ils devaient bien apprendre à vivre ensemble ou en tout cas à passer du temps ensemble et cela de manière polie et amicale...

Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça, pas facile oui, mais supportable. Drago avait de l'humour, il était intelligent, il avait arrêté de les regarder comme s'il était supérieur, et le plus important aux yeux d'Azalée, il adorait Teddy. Et puis il avait grandi avec la guerre, il était différent. Ils l'étaient tous.

"Il y a un problème." proclama Drago en entrant soudainement dans la chambre d'enfant de Teddy.

Évitant de justesse de lancer un sort, et un agressif en plus, Azalée n'aimait vraiment pas les surprises et les arrivées de ce genre n'était pas conseillées, loin de là même. Pour elle ainsi que pour le reste des habitants de la maison d'ailleurs, ils avaient tous changé de bien des manières avec la guerre mais une des plus marquée concernée leurs réflexes. Leurs réactions à une surprise, un événement inattendu. Enfin ça et les cauchemars bien sûr... Elle rangea doucement sa baguette, le problème était clairement sérieux, l'attitude de Drago le disait bien, mais il ne semblait pas être prêt à se battre. En tout cas il ne semblait pas avoir un poursuivant, il y avait une agressivité dans son corps qui l'alertait. Une attaque peut-être mais pas immédiate. Un danger qui le poussait à vouloir se battre. C'était rare, Drago avait beaucoup changé au cours de la guerre, il était devenu plus patient, plus calme. Pour le pousser à bout ainsi, pour que ça se voit de manière aussi marquée... C'était inquiétant.

S'il s'était agi d'une attaque directe elle l'aurait senti, donc un risque non immédiat. Les protections entourant 12 Square Grimmauld étaient puissantes, et reliées à elle. Elle pouvait les sentir en permanence, qu'elle soit ou non dans la propriété. La seule raison qu'elle n'avait pas su pour Drago, c'était qu'il avait été ajouté aux protections deux mois auparavant. Ses proches avaient tous été ajouté, et elle savait qu'ils ne feraient rien contre elle ou contre Teddy. Et oui, le blond était compris dans le lot.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Azalée, observant attentivement Drago.

Ils avaient beau n'être ... proche depuis peu, moins de huit mois, elle le connaissait bien. Ou au moins ses expressions. Après tout être 'ennemi' voulait dire qu'elle l'avait beaucoup observé lors de leurs années à Poudlard. C'était la même chose pour lui d'ailleurs. Il y avait peu de gens qui la connaissait aussi bien que Drago Malefoy.

Elle pouvait donc clairement voir son agitation, son inquiétude et même sa peur. Il était sérieux, il y avait un gros problème. Et il n'y avait qu'un nombre limité de personne qui pouvait le faire réagir ainsi. Ses proches, sa famille proche, les gens auxquels il tenait plus que tout. Et s'il était venu la trouver, ici, dans la chambre de Teddy, alors cela voulait dire que le jeune métamorphomage était concerné...

"Le Magenmagot est décidé. Ils veulent t'avoir sous leur contrôle et pour le faire ils savent qu'ils ont besoin d'un otage de taille." il dit sérieusement, retrouvant son calme alors qu'elle menaçait de perdre le sien. "Ils savent que tu ne feras rien pour mettre Teddy en danger, et il est une proie idéale, étant non seulement un descendant des Black, mais aussi en partie loup-garou. Ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal à convaincre les gens du bien fondé de leur position. Surtout avec les lois mises en place au cours des derniers mois. Et tu sais de quelle manière les gens pensent, si c'est écrit dans le journal alors il y a toutes les chances que ce soit vrai."

Son ton à la fin était plutôt moqueur, mais pas dans un sens amusé, loin de là. Et elle partageait son point de vue, la communauté magique anglaise était pour la plus grande partie composé d'imbécile qui semblaient incapables de réfléchir par eux même. Ils l'avaient prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, et ce même durant la guerre, visiblement ça n'avait pas changé.

Mais en dehors de cette touche de moquerie qu'elle ressentait de même que le blond, elle était aussi horrifiée. Comment osaient-ils menacer son précieux filleul ? Essayer de la contrôler de cette manière après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux...

"Ils ne le toucheront pas." elle dit d'une voix calme mais ses yeux ambres luisaient d'une rage contenue.

"Ils ne te toucheront pas non plus." commenta Hermione entrant à son tour dans la pièce. "Drago nous a envoyé un message, disant que c'était urgent." elle expliqua en voyant le haussement de sourcil de la part de sa meilleure amie. Après tout elle était supposée être seule avec Teddy dans la maison, les autres avaient eu des courses à faire, des sorties...

"Non, jamais ils ne toucheront à un seul de vos cheveux." jura Luna en venant à côté d'elle, se calant sous le bras de la sorcière aux cheveux rouges, comme elle le faisait souvent. Montrant au passage un côté de sa personnalité qui ne se manifestait que peu, celui dangereux, montrant qu'elle était prête à tout pour protéger les siens. Ils l'étaient tous.

"Qu'allons nous faire ?" demanda Neville, métamorphosant un jouet de Teddy en un fauteuil afin de s'installer également. Il en avait fait du chemin depuis le jeune adolescent considéré comme un presque cracmol, il était désormais un puissant sorcier, quoiqu'il avait toujours sa préférence pour la botanique et qu'il restait un homme discret et doux.

"Nous pouvons nous opposer directement à eux, faire appel à la société magique internationale." proposa Hermione.

"On a du poids à l'international, surtout vu que tu es Lady Potter-Black, Azalée et puis toute la population ne se rangera pas forcément derrière Scrimgeour et le Ministère. Pas si tu leur parles." ajouta Ron, réfléchissant déjà à plusieurs stratégies afin de protéger au mieux les leurs.

"Si tu veux t'opposer à eux bien sûr." commenta Théodore Nott, qui était aussi un membre de leur groupe.

Ca avait été une surprise, les amitiés que le petit groupe avaient formé avec certains serpentard, mais Minerva McGonnagal était maligne et rusée, bien plus que les gens ne le pensaient. Lors de la 'huitième année' des dernières années à Poudlard, elle avait fait en sorte que les serpentards soient pleinement acceptés, forçant parfois les choses. Mais ça avait été une bonne chose, bien sûr ça n'avait pas été parfait. Le groupe ne supportait toujours pas Pansy Parkinson ou Tracy Davies par exemple, mais avec d'autres ils étaient plutôt neutre. Tel que Daphne Greengrass, dont ils étaient plutôt proche malgré tout vu que sa petite soeur Astoria avait une relation romantique avec Ginny. Mais Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini avaient été une réelle surprise.

Ils n'avaient pas été du genre à se faire remarquer, réussissant à rester neutre dans le conflit, malgré le fait que le père et le grand-père de Théo étaient des mangemorts. Ils ne partageaient pas l'opinion des mangemorts au sujet du sang et de la violence, ils étaient intelligents et réellement des serpentard. Rusés, ambitieux, capables... Ils étaient devenus proches, Azalée trouvant plusieurs points communs avec Théo, surtout concernant leurs enfances respectives.

Elle leur avait d'ailleurs offert une certaine protection lorsque le gouvernement avait commencé à traquer les familles sombres, assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas comme d'autres membres de leurs familles. Les défendant. Ça avait été assez pour bloquer plusieurs politiciens qui voulaient récupérer les richesses et les propriétés des deux familles. Pour ceux qui cherchaient à se venger, elle avait eu plus de mal, mais Azalée pouvait être très obstinée. Et avec une mentor comme Andromeda, elle était redoutable au niveau politique, même si elle n'aimait pas ça.

Plissant légèrement les lèvres, Azalée haussa un sourcil dans la direction de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons, il était très observateur. Elle était obligée de le concéder. Elle avait même un grand respect pour ça normalement, Blaise et lui pouvaient être redoutables concernant les secrets des gens, c'était très impressionnant. Elle appréciait moins lorsque c'était dirigé sur elle.

"Azalée ?" demanda Ron, son plus vieil ami, son frère...

"Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les affronter. Pas alors qu'il y a Teddy en jeu." elle avoua, rencontrant avec une pointe d'hésitation le regard du rouquin, celui qui même s'il avait fait des erreurs, l'avait accueilli dans sa famille il y a des années. "J'en ai assez de l'Angleterre, de leurs jugements, de leurs critiques, de leurs regards..."

Sa voix n'était pas un cri, mais ses amis, sa famille le reçu comme un. Un hurlement déchirant d'une personne qui avait failli être brisé et qui luttait toujours pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Ils avaient tous su qu'Azalée n'aimait pas l'attention qu'elle recevait depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier, les regards permanents, les rumeurs... Néanmoins ils n'avaient pas su qu'elle avait été touché à ce point. Qu'elle portait un tel poids sur ses épaules.

Azalée pouvait être trop douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de dissimuler sa fatigue et sa tension particulièrement, quoique les leçons d'Andromeda poussaient la sorcière aux yeux ambres à mieux contrôler ses émotions, à mieux les cacher si nécessaire. Néanmoins comme il venait de le prouver, ce n'était pas assez pour un homme aussi observateur et attentif que Lord Nott et son regard bleu acier.

"Je n'en peux plus. Et je refuse catégoriquement de faire courir un tel risque à Teddy. Aujourd'hui nous avons été informé, mais qu'en sera-t'il de demain ? Il y aura toujours une nouvelle tentative pour me contrôler, pour vous contrôler tous. Je refuse que mon fils ait à vivre dans un tel danger permanent. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait nos vies." elle avoua dans presqu'un murmure.

C'était dur à entendre, dur à entendre la souffrance dans la voix de la femme qui semblait pourtant si forte, qui les avait tant protégé. Qui les avait inspiré, poussé à se battre, à tenir droit contre les mangemorts et la corruption de leur gouvernement. Mais elle avait raison. Ils avaient eu des vies difficiles, des sales vies même souvent, des vies qu'aucun jeune n'aurait du avoir. Ils avaient survécu et ils étaient qui ils étaient dû à toute ces expériences, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils voulaient que la nouvelle génération traverse la même chose.

"Alors il n'y a plus qu'à partir." conclut Andromeda en avançant vers Azalée, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu de mal à se faire une place dans son cœur.

Andy n'avait pas pu avoir d'autres enfants après Nymphadora, une des conséquences lorsqu'on donnait naissance à un métamorphomage, mais elle avait eu sa fille et son mari. Alors ça ne l'avait pas trop dérangé, pas souvent en tout cas, mais il y avait parfois eu un manque. Surtout lorsque sa fille s'était mise à grandir, à passer du temps loin de la maison. Jusqu'à mourir...

Azalée et Teddy l'avaient sauvé, de même que le reste du groupe, sans eux, la femme aux cheveux noirs était certaine qu'elle aurait arrêté de se battre il y a longtemps. Elle n'aurait plus eu de raison de le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à voix haute qu'elle considérait Azalée, et le reste du groupe, comme ses enfants, mais c'était néanmoins le cas. Elle était furieuse après un grand nombre de personne pour n'avoir rien fait, pour ne pas les avoir assez protégé, Albus Dumbledore en tête de liste. Il avait de la chance d'être mort, ça elle pouvait le garantir, ou elle lui aurait fait comprendre que bien qu'elle avait quitté la famille Black depuis plus de vingt ans, elle avait une excellente mémoire.

"Partir ? Mais partir où ?" demanda Blaise de sa voix basse et naturellement seductive. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on partira dans un autre pays que les plans des anglais ne nous concerneront plus. A part si on va dans un pays qui n'a pas de lien avec le Royaume Uni, mais ..."

Il était un des mieux placés pour le savoir après tout il était celui qui avait le plus voyagé au cours de sa vie, sa mère n'avait pas été du genre à rester longtemps dans un même endroit. Qu'il soit ou non avec elle d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu une enfance ou une adolescence traditionnelle, mais il était néanmoins satisfait de sa vie. Sa mère l'avait adoré et il l'avait aimé en retour. Il avait eu de la chance. Elle avait malheureusement été tué peu avant la fin de la guerre par une femme jalouse d'elle.

Il s'était vengé bien sûr, cette femme était morte, et Azalée lui avait fourni un alibi. A lui et Théo vu que ce dernier avait essayé d'abord, avant que la sorcière aux yeux d'ambres n'intervienne, comprenant que les aurors resteraient suspicieux sinon. Il avait honnêtement pensé qu'elle le jetterait, qu'elle lui hurlerait dessus pendant des heures, voire même qu'elle romprait leur amitié. Qui avait été très jeune à ce moment là d'ailleurs. Mais non, elle lui avait simplement demandé d'être plus discret s'il devait y avoir une prochaine fois et de la prévenir.

Bien sûr il avait pensé qu'elle lui faisait une mauvaise blague, ou qu'elle allait se servir de cette information pour le faire chanter, pour le contrôler par la suite. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il l'avait ... non pas harcelé mais il avait cherché à comprendre en lui posant souvent des questions, et sa réponse l'avait surpris. Elle lui avait simplement expliqué qu'elle n'avait jamais dit être ni un parangon de vertu, ni de l'opinion qu'il fallait tendre l'autre joue après un coup. Selon elle, elle en avait trop vu et trop fait pour accepter les choses tel que Dumbledore l'aurait souhaité, à savoir donner des deuxièmes chances à répétition. Pour elle les gens devaient être punis, certes Blaise avait tué quelqu'un mais cette personne avait assassiné sa mère et vu que personne n'avait rien fait... Il avait agi.

Elle n'encourageait pas ce genre d'attitude, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mais elle comprenait. Elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir un sortilège de torture à Bellatrix Lestrange après que cette dernière ait tué Sirius, elle avait simplement regretté de ne pas avoir été capable de la faire souffrir.

Ron, Neville et elle avaient traqué Mulciber parce que cette pourriture avait osé violer Luna. L'homme avait été livré de manière anonyme au ministère castré et agonisant, il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Les trois amis n'avaient pas perdu d'avantage de sommeil suite à ça, bien au contraire. Le fait que Luna avait été capable de sourire après qu'ils lui aient livré la baguette du mangemort, et bien ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Ils n'y étaient pour rien, ils n'avaient pas réussi à le retrouver après tout. C'était ce qu'ils avaient dit à Kingsley en tout cas, lorsque ce dernier avait pris le poste à la tête du département de la Justice Magique, après que Rufus Scrimgeour soit redevenu le Ministère de la Magie.

Ils n'étaient plus les jeunes innocents qui étaient rentrés à Poudlard quelques années auparavant.

"Je ne pensais pas à un autre pays." pointa Andromeda.

"A quoi tu penses Andy ?" demanda intriguée Hermione.

"A un autre monde." répondit la femme aux yeux gris.

"Un autre monde ?" répétèrent interloqués les autres.

"Oui, un autre monde. Je sais qu'il existe divers mondes en parallèle de celui là, différents, mais réels. Il y en a un que je connais, ou en tout cas que je sais comment faire pour nous y rendre. C'est un monde composé de deux différents continents, Essos et Westeros. Il est dans une période médiévale d'après les récits de certains membres de la famille Black. Le dernier s'y étant rendu était Alphard et cela il y a environ trente ans. Je ne pense pas que ça ait trop changé donc." expliqua Andromeda.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Westeros ou d'Essos." réfléchit Hermione.

"Moi non plus." confirma Théo.

"C'est un secret de la famille Black, voyager entre les mondes ce n'est pas vraiment courant ou habituel. C'était un moyen d'avoir un plan B, un moyen de préserver une partie de la famille si les choses tournaient mal. Donc on n'a pas vraiment parlé de ça en dehors des branches principales. Et moi je le savais parce que j'avais de très bonnes relations avec mon oncle Alphard." expliqua Andromeda.

"Quitter le Royaume Uni pour un autre monde, ça parait très définitif." pointa Azalée. "Moi ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problèmes, en dehors du groupe présent et de quelques autres j'ai pas de point d'attaches ici. Mais vous..."

"Si vous en êtes, nous aussi." dirent en chœur Fred et George.

"Et puis le reste de la famille voudra surement venir." ajouta Ron.

"On en a tous marre de toutes les politiques, de tous les gens qui cherchent à se servir de nous." dirent les jumeaux.

"Donc c'est d'accord ?" dit Neville après un moment où le groupe resta silencieux. "On se renseigne histoire d'en savoir plus sur ces deux continents et cet autre monde, on voit qui exactement sera du voyage et on se prépare si on est tous d'accord pour le lieu ?"

"Quoiqu'on fasse il faut le faire assez rapidement, Scrimgeour ne va pas attendre éternellement." intervint Drago.

"Je suis d'accord avec le plan de Nev." dit Azalée. Le reste du groupe manifesta tour à tour une approbation pour le plan du botaniste, c'était un bon plan après tout.

"Alors au boulot. Andy, où sont les livres concernant Westeros et Essos ?" demanda Hermione déterminée en se levant.

"Génial, on va encore passer des heures la tête dans des bouquins." soupira Ron en aidant Azalée à se lever. Les deux amis échangeant des regards remplis de compréhension et d'appréhension quand aux prochains jours, ils ne connaissaient que trop les habitudes d'Hermione. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait un but.

"Chut et au boulot vous deux." dit un peu sèchement la brune.

Suivant donc Andy, le groupe se dirigea vers la bibliothèque Black, Teddy dans les bras de Luna, pour une première séance de recherche. Ils avaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps une idée de solution pour échapper à la toxicité des politiques de leur pays.


End file.
